Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: This Short Story is my all time favourites, inspired at Chris Pratt's Character, enjoy! Rewritten: HOLY CRAP THERE WAS A LOT OF TYPO, also I converted it to British English, because you know, I love British English :3
Title:
Jurassic World short Fan Fic.  
Preface: So, I really like this movie, so, I made a fan-fiction that literally came out of my brain, and Chris Pratt is the word here, this fan fic tells what (happen) if the animals have there own mind and able to talk to humans, and more on romance of Owen and Claire, this Fan Fic was inspired by an author in "Jurassic World Crack", "Lieju" thank you,  
Story:  
So, as Owen train the raptors at their cage, Claire watch him as he is giving commands to the raptors,  
"Okay, stay put" as Owen gave them a command,  
"We are stay put," Echo murmured,  
"Just listen to that human Echo", Delta said to Echo,  
"Really Delta? I think that he is not a human, because he kept us, like our mother or father, perhaps," Echo complained,  
"Shut up, and the alpha is trying to give us an attention" Delta replied.  
"Maybe he's giving a speech" Blue said,  
"Guys, guys, listen up" as Owen waved his hand at front of their faces.  
"Ha, I told you guys" as Blue cheerfully said to them,  
"Hey! I've told nothing to you Blue," Delta replied.  
"Yeah," Echo joined the conversation,  
"But, I just told to you, like right now, " Blue debated  
"That was a minute ago," Delta answered back,  
"Yeah" Echo repeatedly every time Delta is speaking.  
"Would you stop it Blue, you are making me a dumb creature" Delta said to echo.  
"But we are the same creature Delta" Blue said to Delta.  
"All of you, just shut up" as Delta said and scratched Blue's cheek.  
"Oh, Hell no didn't do that" as Blue sassed Delta.  
"Hell yeah!" Delta answered.  
"Hell no!" Blue answered back.  
"Hell yeah!" Delta repeated  
"Hell no!" Blue repeatedly answering back to Delta.  
Owen just stare the raptors, disappointed, but Charlie stares back at Owen,  
"Guys, I think the alpha is really disappointed to us right now" Charlie said to the pack,  
"Shut up Charlie!" As Delta and Blue said while fighting.  
Owen was careful to them, control his anger and command them to go back to their 'bed'  
"Go to your rooms" Owen commanded the raptor.  
The fight of Delta and Blue stopped, and all four raptors stared at Owen,  
"But Alpha, it's too early for our bedtime" Echo complained.  
"NO, Go to your room" Owen commanded them again.  
"Yes, Your majesty" as Delta sarcastically said to Owen,  
So, they went to their room, murmured that it's too early for their sleep, while Owen left the cage, wash himself up, and drive to his cabin, while Claire just watch him. Must be stalker on the loose.

While Owen was driving to his cabin, Claire quickly drove to his cabin, hid inside, and wait to Owen comes to the cabin, and, as Owen parks his motorcycle, Claire heard him and ready herself. He enter the door, he smell a sweet fragrance a vanilla like flavour, but he still ignores it, he thought that just the smell of the outside, even though it's literally palm trees outside which smell like nothing, so, he take his sweaty shirt off as the smell of his shirt really like he came from a party with real animals, so, Claire saw him, and she didn't know that he will do that,  
"Owen, God , put your shirt on, I know that you're hot as hell" she said to herself,  
"Claire?, what on earth are you doing here?!" As Owen heard and saw her behind the cabinets,  
"Oh, Hey Owen, I was looking for my eye contact here," as she find herself to foolishly get out of the situation.  
"Really Claire, stop stalking me, we knew each other, right?" He asked her,  
"Huh, Let me see, I want to evolve our relationship between us Owen," she said to him.  
"Not now Claire, I'm busy" he said to her,  
"Busy on what? looking in some frequently visited and appeased sites.."she said to him  
"NO, I never done that, well, sometimes, but, NOT every day, "as he said with awkwardness.  
"Ha!, caught you" she proudly said to him.  
"You just want me to do that eh," he laughs "You really need a boyfriend Claire" he said to her.  
"Um, I'm a busy women" she said  
"That's the reason why you stalk me" he said.  
"No, I'm just, grading your activities, maybe some of your activities are just non-sense, so I keep my eyes on you" she said,  
"At my eyes, or my body?", he showed off himself.  
"Your eyes, and your...body...too" she said to him, looking down, realised that he is still shirtless, she quickly look at his eyes.  
"Put your clothes on, Owen," she said, and remembered that they have something they must do, "and get busy, because I have something to do", she added up.  
Owen was already busy at his screen, and Claire left the cabin, return to her office.

While that was happening, at the cage, the raptors was still awake.  
"Man, we really pissed off our alpha," Blue said to the pack.  
"Nah, he is literally like that, for many years" Delta replied Blue.  
"But, I think he's not our problem then." Echo said.  
"What do you mean Echo?" Blue asked.  
"I mean like, he's still doing the same thing over and over, but we changed, right?" Echo answered Blue's question.  
"That's nonsense Echo, he will never be the same guy we were talking about back then" Blue answered back.  
When suddenly, Charlie interrupts the conversation.  
"Hey, did you recognised the lady who stood above our cage?, Charlie asked.  
"Huh, I did recognised that lady" Echo answered Charlie's question.  
"It seems that human is hunting humans,?" Blue asked Delta,  
"Humans are weird, they eat other humans," Delta answered Blue's question.  
"Wait guys, he left, and the lady was following him, Oh no, he'll be a lunch for that lady," Echo said to the pack,  
"Crap, you're right Echo, he needs our help, quickly, let's think how to get out in this cage," Charlie said to them.  
So, they keep on thinking for a solution to escape the cage, and save Owen, their Alpha, after some hours of worthless thinking, they finally have a solution, but, Owen returned to the cage, and the raptors were shocked, but excited and happy at the same time, as Owen open the gate, the raptor runs toward to him, in the minds of the Raptor, they are going to give him a big hug, but in the mind of Owen, he thinks that he's going to be killed by his own girls.  
"Oh frick, Stop!" Owen command the raptors,  
"Oh come on Alpha, we just want you to give you a big hug" Delta murmured  
Owen stare at the raptors, trying to get something at his pocket.  
"Now who the hell is that?" Delta asked itself.  
"Or what the hell is that" Blue said to Delta.  
"Shut up" Delta replied to Blue.  
And it's turn out that he was grabbing was his phone, and Claire calls, he answered it.  
"Hello?" He greet, "Ah yes, Claire, what makes you to call me?" He asked, Oh, really, right now?, okay then." And he looks again at his phone, and there was a message that left by Claire.  
"Hey Owen, Need you here, right now, this is urgent, ASAP" she send to him,  
"What's A-S-A-P?" He asked himself.  
"It's 'As Soon As Possible' Owen," Delta said to him"  
"God, People today are not that smart at all" Blue said to Delta.  
"Nah, not really, because they built the cages for us, "Delta said to him.  
"And keep us for years, is that smart for you?" Blue asked Delta.  
"Is that smart for you, huh?" Delta asked Blue back.  
"Of course not," Blue answered "It's like keeping someone you love away from you, also adoption," Blue added.  
"Hmm, You have a point Blue" Delta said to Blue positively,  
Then they were rudely interrupted by Owen.  
"Come on guys, we have to go to the…" Owen said to the raptors  
"Your cabin?" Blue said  
"To the park" Delta said  
"Freedom?" Echo said,  
"Bathroom?" Charlie said,  
"At the office guys" Owen said to them,  
"Man, I hate that place, it's full of smart creatures," Charlie said to itself.

So, they went to the office, act like some normal visitors, and meet the lady, which is Claire.  
"Hello, Claire" Owen said.  
"So, you literally brought them here" Claire asked him.  
"Well of course, to show you to how I manage them," Owen introduce his work,  
"What, are we having an interview?!" Delta asked itself.  
"Maybe" Blue answered back.  
So, the Scientist gathered up to observe how Owen manage the raptors,  
"So, this is Owen, Our trainer of these Raptors," Claire introduced him.  
At first, Owen was shy, but Echo goes near to him, put it's head to his hand, trying to being pat, and finally, he builds up his self-esteem.  
"So, here is my raptors, as you can see, they are fully trained by me…" Owen starts the introduction.  
"Should we show them that he learned something from him?" Delta asked.  
"And I raised them…" Owen said to the Scientists.  
"How do you raise them?"...one of the scientists asked him.  
"Questions can be answered later" he said to them,  
So they continued to listen at him until, the alarm just set off, every one in that room stand by, and listen what kind is the problem,  
"ATTENTION, A DINOSAUR IS ON THE LOOSE, APPROACHING TO THE MAIN PARK " the speaker said.  
And the scientist goes back to their desk, start to pack up and calling their flights to return to the mainland, while that was happening, Claire called the Control Centre.  
"Hello, track the dinosaur" she asked the control centre  
"What's happening?" Echo asked,  
"There's a dinosaur on the loose," Delta answered Echo  
"What kind of the dinosaur?" Echo asked again,  
"I don't know," Delta answered Echo again,  
"What kind of the dinosaur is on the loose Claire?, Owen asked her,  
"You just read my thoughts Owen," Delta said to itself.  
"Well, as you can see, we create a dinosaur by... "Claire was speaking to Owen,  
"Blah, Blah, Blah, Yeah I know that, I'm asking, what kind of dinosaur did you made?" he asked her  
"Oh, it's an Indominus Rex" she said him  
"Indonesia Rex, hmm, that's pretty sure that is not a dinosaur," Delta asked to itself.  
"Indonesian Rex?" Owen said to her,  
"Ha!. I knew he would said that," Delta talk to itself again.  
"NO,it's, In-do-mi-nus-Rex, not Indonesia, you know there is someone who's going to hear this and he or she will thinks that we are racist, and you know we hate that," she said to him.  
"You're right, let's keep this a secret shall we?", he asked her.  
"All for you, Owen" she said to herself.  
"So, because raptors and rex are cousins, you can clearly tell by there name…" he said to her.  
"Umm, actually, it's…"she said to him.  
"And, I'll use them to track that dinosaur, and return her, or him, at it's cage", as he said to her with a bravery.  
"Sure, Owen, you can do anything you want," She said at him.  
"FINALLY, something that we can used by humans" Delta said to Owen  
"At least it's not slavery" Charlie said  
"Yeah, I know right" Owen respond to Delta.  
"You can understand me?" Delta ask stupidly at Owen.  
"Of course my dear Delta, I'm the Alpha, also, this is just fiction." Owen answered Delta  
"Huh, you're saying that this is just a visual effect, and nothing really happening?" Delta asked Owen.  
"Shhh, we must track that dinosaur" Owen said to Delta.  
"Oh, come on, Owen, you're always like that" Delta respond at him.  
"I can't believe that he can understand us." Delta said to the pack.  
"So, he heard the topic where she was going to eat him?," Blue asked Delta.  
"Why would you ask me, ask him, he's a human" Charlie said to Blue  
"Okay…" as Blue said to Charlie and approach Owen.  
"Hey human, are you a cannibal" Blue asked Owen.  
"What?, NO, I only eat plants and meat, which it's cooked first" Owen answered Blue.  
"Hmp, what a picker eater" Blue said to itself"  
"You know, I can understand you" Owen said to Blue.  
"Yes, Alpha, I should be quite," Blue murmured.  
So, Owen rides his motorcycle with his raptors, but he just knew that he didn't grab his GPS, so he return to the office, find Claire and get the GPS or the location of the loose dinosaur.  
"What a nut sized brain creature we have here," Delta complains as Owen always forget to bring something that is important.  
"Oh, Stop it Delta, he's our Alpha, we can't do anything" Blue said to Delta.  
"Oh hey Claire, where's the GPS?" Owen asked her.  
"Here it is" she said, then she tipped herself over to Owen  
"Huh, wearing high heels?" He asked.  
"Yes, because every time I saw you, I get so high" she said  
There was an awkward silence between them, but Owen decided to break the tension  
"I have to go" he said to her, so she was mad, so mad that she decide to follow him, what a crazy lady over here.

So, the adventure continued, he was driving unarmed, then a whole flock of Dimorphodon, low flying, and Owen fell, until, some Dimorphodon biting him.  
"Wow, this creature really taste like a chicken," One Dimo said  
"Yeah, it's too damn good," another Dimo said"  
Owen was hopeless, because the Raptors are too busy to kill other Dimo.  
When suddenly Claire saw them and she knew that she's armed, so she kills some Dimo in her path, kicks all the Dimo at Owen, and gave a weapon to Owen, now, they both killing the Dimo until they're gone  
"You saved me Claire" he said to her  
"Of course, because...I...love...you Owen, since your first job in this company." She said him  
"Well, I love you too."he said  
So, they kissed and the raptors just stare at them  
"Wow, We found in this damn hopeless place" Delta said to itself"  
"Human's rituals are weird" Blue said to Echo  
"I think it's cute" Echo said  
"Guys, we need to go", Charlie said  
Owen and Claire finished kissing, and she ride with him, not at him, and follow the track of the Indominus Rex, after some minutes, they finally reached the destination, Owen and Claire hid behind the bushes, while the Raptors faced the Indominus Rex.  
"Hello, miss." Delta greet the I-Rex.  
"You know, that man who claims your 'alpha' never gave birth of you," the I-Rex said to the pack of raptor.  
"Yeah, we know, we are came from egg," Blue said to the I-Rex.  
"Then that man is a traitor, so, why we could, you know, team up?," the I-Rex asked them.  
"Oh, hell no" Blue said to the I-Rex.  
"Well, prepare to die" the I-Rex said to them.  
"Run away my kids, RUN AWAY!" Owen said to the raptors.  
So, they run to the main park, while Owen and Claire rode the motorcycle, and think hopelessly.  
"Well, Claire, we'll lived by ourselves, hunting some meals, and repopulate the area" Owen said to Claire.  
"That's gave me an idea Owen." she said to him.  
"Repopulate the area?" Owen said to her.  
"No, there's only one Dinosaur can defeat the Indominus Rex," she said,  
"Who Claire?" He asked.  
"The Tyrannosaurus Rex," she said.  
"Are you sure?" he asked her.  
"Yes I'm sure, just drop me off in the cage" she said to him.  
So, they drove to the cage, and she was drop off, she grabs her phone to call the control centre,  
"Hello, release the dinosaurs in the code number 062179, and yes, that's the Tyrannosaurus Rex." she said to the phone.  
So, she ran with her high heels, and the T-Rex follow her, even when she is not carrying something to make the T-Rex follow her, so she leads the T-Rex to the main park, and meet the I-Rex, and the battle begins,  
Unfortunately, they both died from a gene deformation, which all big dinosaurs are affected, and Claire was cheerfully jumps from joy,but Owen was depressed like a bag of potatoes.  
"Why Owen?" She asked,  
"They will never return" he said,  
"Who?" She asked him again,  
"My girls" he respond.  
She thinks for a solution for this, so, she hugged him.  
"That's alright, they are fully grown up right now, sometimes, you need really leave something that you really love, like those raptors." She said to him.  
He kissed her.  
"Hmm, You're right, Let's go, let's leave this island and rule it over by it's nature  
So, they left the island by a rescue helicopter, at first it was hard, because it was too high above, they hiked in the mountains, took them hours to reach the top, and they were spotted, the government report that the island is forever more forbidden, and no humans will ever reach to that island….yet.  
"THE END" 


End file.
